new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
IC Movement of Time
Purpose Given roleplaying a scene on discord can take place over the course of several days, tracking time can get a bit tricky. To get around the problem of time marching ever-forward in the usual one real day = one in-game day schedule and leaving slow scenes behind, we follow the below procedure. At the beginning of every week (usually a Sunday), a ST will post the upcoming week's dates and weather in the #weather-and-time channel. This channel can be treated like a radio weather broadcast or a local meteorological broadcast, etc. Time thus marches forward by-week instead of by-day to give players the opportunity to navigate the days of the week as they need to since some scenes take longer than others. However, if a scene is taking longer than a week, short answer: Wrap. It. Up. Player Responsibilities Players should track their scenes by the given dates of the week, navigating between days as is necessary for any given scene. The player who begins a scene should date that scene in their initial post. * For example, "Sunset, March 22, 2025" or "Midnight, March 23, 2025". ;Note: It is up to individual players to track their own character's personal timelines, though checking the Log of Scene Summaries can be helpful. Dating scenes is thus really important so Don't Forget to do this. :Also please log your scene upon scene completion. Any scenes not logged will not be counted for purposes of progression. Obviously, characters can't be in two places at the same time, so be mindful of your timing/scheduling. For an assist, see the Calendar Listing and the above scene log. ST Chaemera also keeps a running log of all scenes, and can be queried if the need arises. ST Responsibilities STs, please follow these steps to set up the week's dates. It's easy. # First, google a calendar for the right IC year (see the Calendar Listing) and find the month and dates of the next IC week. # Next, navigate to this random weather generator and select the right attributes: #*Subtropical #*The correct season (summer, winter, etc) #*The correct month in that season #:...and the rest you can leave default. This will output a table for every day of the month. If you don't know the month of the season, just google "first day of spring" or whatever to figure it out. # Find your selected days in the output. New Albion is in a swampy area a stone's throw distance from the coast, so you can choose your favorites from those two rows (default to swampy if you don't want to think about it). Just be generally consistent. # Type out a forecast for the weather channel in the following style, and then you're done! Feel free to be creative if the table output is kind of dull or nonsensical, but don't run any major weather events unless it's part of a story. Note the use of the graves (`)--it puts the text in code formatting. #*If the table says "prevailing," it generally means from the coast/from the east. ```The following weather forecast is for the upcoming week of Sunday, March 23rd-29th 2025. It will be a warm, largely rainy week with light wind. -- The 23rd will have a high of 80F and a low of 60F with moderate rain and a light breeze from the coast. The humidity will be low. -- The 24th will have a high of 70F and a low of 55F with moderate rain and a cool wind blowing from the north at 10 mph. The humidity will be medium. -- The 25th will have a high of 80F and a low of 60F with moderate rain and a light breeze from the south. The humidity will be saturating. -- The 26th will have a high of 70F and a low of 55F with light rain and a cool wind blowing from the north at 10mph. The humidity will be high. -- The 27th will have a high of 75F and a low of 55F with no precipitation and no wind. The humidity will be medium. -- The 28th will have a high of 85F and a low of 65F with moderate rain and a light breeze from the coast. The humidity will be medium. -- The 29th will have a high of 85F and a low of 70F with moderate rain and a light breeze from the coast. The humidity will be saturating.``` Average Nighttime Hours Category:Reference